1. Field
The described embodiments relate to techniques for controlling operation a charger circuit associated with a battery. More specifically, the described embodiments relate to techniques for selecting a feedback source, gain and impedance to ground, and/or one or more clamping voltages in the charger circuit.
2. Related Art
During charging, a portable electronic device is typically connected to a power adapter, which transforms an AC power-line voltage into a DC input voltage that is used to charge the battery and/or power the portable electronic device. Moreover, many portable electronic devices include a charger circuit that further transforms the DC input voltage prior to charging the battery.
The configuration of the charger circuit and its function often depend on the DC input voltage of the power adapter and the charging voltage of the battery. However, there are a wide variety of power adapters (with different DC input voltages) and a wide variety of batteries (with different charging voltages). These variations often require more complexity in the charger circuit (with a commensurate increase in size and cost) or require the use of a particular power adapter with a given portable electronic device, which can be frustrating to users and can degrade the user experience.